Content management and filtration needed by any individual or entity that has an influx of content greater than they can reasonably consume. This is true of individuals or entities subscribing to many different sources of information and news on the Internet. Typically, the articles are presented to subscribers a rate that is greater than one person can read. This requires that the content presented be filtered in some way. Current approaches to recommending content include presentation of content based on reverse chronological order, human editor selected content, topic based recommendations, content scoring, and user ratings assigned to content. Examples of such can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,958,066 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,032,480, each of which is incorporated by reference herein. Among other drawbacks, the above-described methods produce recommendations in a manner that are inefficient and time-consuming. Accordingly, there is a need for a recommendation system that is not so limited.